Catra's Stripper Show
by MarMarkarp
Summary: Mermista decided to make an establishment to help ease people from problems of the war. With Catra joining the Rebellion and everything feeling at peace, Mermista appointed Adora to check things out and see how thing were running. Adora, nervous, decided to accept this but she couldn't help but hear a familiar voice when she walked in.


Adora took a deep breath. In front of her was the newly built strip club sponsored by Mermista's kingdom. Why did she do this? Apparently since after the war things felt a little boring around here, she thought she could spice things up with…this. The only reasons Adora was here was because Mermista personally asked her to come and check the place out. Adora didn't know what she was about to get into but from her description of this place, it seemed very..exciting.

The outside of the building was colorful. It had a sign of a Reptile lady, blinking back and forth into taking her top on and off. The sign was big and bright and on the side was bold letters saying "ETERNIAS BEST BABES!" Adora gulped and shook her head. She was here to just check things out. She can't just get lost in stuff like this. Adora had to admit it though, she did indeed feel a little hot and bothered by this.

The blonde sucked up her urges and walked inside. Her eyes widened. She saw a variety of different women in species and color. They were..dancing on poles? Adora looked around and saw some of them even dancing on the customers whom seemed to very much enjoy it. They were all almost completely naked. The only thing covering their parts were very thin layers of clothing that, even then, we're very much see through. Adora could feel her heart racing now. She decided to walk around and try and leave this place as fast as possible.

As Adora walked, she heard a familiar voice. "Come on buddy, I told you I don't do guys. Find someone else to gawk over before I claw your eyes out." Adora turned around and saw her girlfriend, Catra, in a very thin dark lingerie, messy hair, and claws out, ready to attack the man in front of her. The man she was about to attack held out a wad of cash to her, as if begging for Catra.

"HEY!" In a flash Adora found herself in front of the almost naked Catra, pushing the man away from her. "Touch my girlfriend and you'll be sorry." Adora reached behind her back and lifted it up slightly, flashing her sword at the man in front of her. In a hurry the man left, leaving his wad of cash behind in the panic.

"Aww thanks Adora." Catra giggled as she bent over and picked up the money, shoving it into her bra. Adora couldn't help but stare at her as she bent over. She had such a fine, soft ass that Adora couldn't help herself. The room felt hot as Adora stared but soon she focused on what really mattered. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Adora grabbed the Kitty's shoulders and pulled her close. God, she looked so good.

Catra pulled her hands off her shoulders, giggling to herself. "Woah there baby. You're gonna have to pay me for some physical contact." Catra leaned in and whispered into the flustered girl's ear, "Or do you want to go get a private room right now?" Catra purred lowly and brushed the end of her tail around Adora's though. She knew exactly how to make Adora's tick.

"C-Catra…No!" She pushed the cat away, regaining her composure. "I-I mean what are you doing here?! This is a-"

"Strip club? Yeah. But boy do suckers pay a lot to see me up there. Makes a quick buck." Catra sat down on one of the couches and spread her legs slightly, letting Adora see a full view of her crouch that was covered by just a tiny bit of fabric. If only Adora could remove that right now..

"W-Why?! Catra go back home come on-"Before Adora could finish, Catra stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her into the back rooms. "Catra?! Where are you taking me?! Catra stop!"

"Relax Princess. I was hoping you'd come here soon enough. I'll give you a free show. My treat." And with that Catra had lead her into a room with a bed, a little stage with a pole, and a couch. Adora had no idea what she was in for now. She felt Catra lightly push her down onto the couch that gave a perfect view of the pole. Catra smirked and gave her a light kiss before getting on stage.

"Get ready. This will be the best show of your life."

Adora gulped, what the hell was about to happen. As soon as she thought that, Catra immediately threw off her bra that was covering her breasts at Adora's lap. Her breasts in perfect view as Catra leaned down and put her finger against the blonde's forehead in a way that she used to do when they were kids.

"Like what you see?" Catra smirked and then she swung around the pole, her tail curling around the bottom and her hair in a complete mess. Adora couldn't help it but bite her lip. Seeing her girlfriend like this, she couldn't contain herself. Adora could feel her body getting hot and her pussy getting wet. She rubbed her thighs together to try and get some friction on her clit.

"Come on Catra…stop fooling around." Adora huffed.

"Hmm seems like you need a little help there. Let me give you a hand." Catra stopped swinging and turned around, slowly pulling down her lingerie panties and giving Adora the sight of her wet clit. She didn't know that Catra was also getting horny off this, but she could see it dripping down her thigh. A low growl came from Catra as she twirled her panties around her finger and her tail swayed back and forth.

"Do you want it, Adora?"

"I…Y..Yes." Adora mumbled under her breath. She felt extremely weakened and vulnerable. Catra loved being top when she was mostly a bottom. Catra would kill her if anyone found out how horny she got whenever she fucked her against the wall as She-Ra.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Catra got off the stage and kneeled in front of her girlfriend, pulling down her pants and panties and spreading her legs. She placed her finger against her wet vagina, her clit quivered to the touch.

"I can hear your body though. Hmm, seems like you want me Adora." Adora retracted her claws and slowly inserted her index finger into her girlfriend's wet pussy, using her other hand to slowly but gradually rub her clit, causing Adora to buck her hips.

"C-Catra..fuck..I want you." Adora let her head fall back. She let out a moan as she felt her vagina getting penetrated by Catra's warm finger. Catra leaned in and started flicking her clit with her tongue as she inserted a second finger, going faster. Adora bucked her hips as Catra went deeper, hitting her g spot just right. Catra was completely dominating her and there was nothing she could do about it. Adora placed her hands onto the cat's head and pulled on her messy hair.

"Hey, Adora. I don't think you're ready yet." Catra said as she slowly pulled out her now wet fingers. She removed what was left of Adora's clothes and sat on her lap. Her pussy was just over Adora's leg and she could feel Catra's wetness all over her leg. She wanted Adora just as badly as Adora wanted her.

The feline put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and began grinding up and down her leg. Adora wrapped her arms around her waist and panted. She could feel Catra's purrs as Catra slowly picked up speed, her tail lowering itself and brushing against Adora's clit as she moved. The small bristled fur on her tail tickled her in more ways than one. Catra could feel Adora squirming under her and she was LOVING it.

The more Catra purred loudly and grinded on her girlfriend, the more Adora drooled on herself and dug her nails into Catra's back. Finally, Catra came close, leaned in, and said "Thanks for the show." When she got off, Adora was completely covered in sweat from the closeness and friction of Catra on her. Adora put her head down in exhaustion and exhaled. She saw Catra's cum all over her leg and immediately looked up at Catra who was giggling and putting her lingerie back on. Adora was NOT finished.

"Adora you should've seen your face-" Catra's face turned from smugness into 'oh no im fucked' face real quick when she heard those 5 words coming out of the pissed blonde's mouth.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL"


End file.
